Aonde Eu Pertenço
by Nanna Black
Summary: Buffy viaja para o futuro, e faz chocantes descobertas que vão mudar seu presente e seu futuro. Tradução da fic Where I Belong, da Jill.


**Aonde Eu Pertenço**

_Escrita Por: Jill._

_Tradução Por: Nanna._

**Disclaimer:** É tão óbvio, então por que se importar? Não me processe.

**Distribuição: **Se você quer, pegue. Mas me diga para onde vai.

**Spoilers:** Todos os episódios de "Buffy" e "Angel".

**Sinopse:** Esta é a resposta ao desafio de Leonie, enviado ao BA-Fluff. Vou publicá-la depois de escrevê-lo por completo, senão contarei o enredo todo. Eu sei que já estou escrevendo duas outras histórias, mas isso era muito bom para ser dispensado. Basicamente, a Buffy da terceira temporada vai para a quinta temporada. Riley ainda está com Buffy. As duas Buffy aparecem nesta história. Eu as chamo de Buffy3 e Buffy5, para que vocês saibam qual delas está falando e agindo. É isso. Para outras coisas, leiam a história. Ah, mais uma coisa: para a história funcionar eu inventei um demônio que pode fazer as pessoas viajarem pelo tempo.

**Linha Temporal da Terceira Temporada:** Entre "Conseqüências" ('Consequences') e "Terra Dos Clones" ('Doppelgandger').

**Feedback:** Mas com certeza!

**Nota da Tradutora:** Esta é uma das minhas histórias preferidas, e a Jill é uma escritora genial. Continuo achando que Riley tem o sex appeal de uma geladeira. E, depois que li essa história, incluí a imaturidade na lista de defeitos dele. ANGEL IS THE BEST! Os apelidos de Riley são peixinho e soldadinho, só para que vocês entendam a quem os personagens estão se referindo quando disserem isso.

**Prólogo**

Buffy deu um chute no estômago do demônio e ele tropeçou. Que droga de coisa forte! Ela olhou para o lado - Angel parecia ter as mãos cheias com o seu oponente.

Ela respirou profundamente, preparando-se para o próximo ataque do demônio, quando aquela coisa feia e limenta começou a recitar. "O que é você, um demônio feiticeiro?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

A coisa não pareceu impressionada e não parou de murmurar. Buffy olhou para Angel outra vez, e este esta decapitando o demônio naquele mesmo momento. Inesperadamente, ela viu uma luz branca que a cegou, e uma sensação de leveza invadiu seu corpo. A última coisa que ela ouviu foi Angel gritando seu nome e então tudo ficou preto.

**Parte I**

Quando Buffy3 acordou, ela encontrou-se no mesmo lugar no cemitério. Ela olhou ao redor e notou que Angel se fora. Isso era definitivamente estranho. Ele nunca a abandonaria desse jeito. Nunca. Pânico surgiu dentro dela, e se algo tivesse acontecido com ele? Ela levantou-se de um pulo e correu em alta velocidade para a mansão, empurrando a porta para abri-la e gritando o nome dele.

Sem resposta.

Quando ela recuperou o fôlego, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Parecia que ninguém estivera na mansão por muito tempo. Mas isso era impossível, Angel e ela tinham estado ali apenas duas horas antes. O que diabos estava acontecendo? 'Pense, Buffy, pense', ela disse a si mesma. O nome de Giles ribombou em sua mente. A única pessoa que saberia o que estava acontecendo era seu sentinela - ou ex-sentinela, que fosse - mas isso não importava agora. Ela olhou seu relógio. Certamente ele estaria na biblioteca, rato de livros como ele era.

Ela virou 360 graus e começou a longa caminhada para a escola.

* * *

"Você está dizendo que houve uma luz e ela apenas... _desapareceu_?" Giles interrogou o vampiro em pé à sua frente.

"Exatamente", Angel3 replicou, um tom de pânico em sua voz.

"Que espécie de demônio era?" O sentinela quis saber, esfregando os óculos na camisa em nervosismo, enquanto Willow3, Xander3 e Cordelia3 apenas o olhavam.

"Não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que era um Lorcha. Eu sei que eles podem fazer magia, mas isso..." O vampiro começou a andar de um lado para o outro na biblioteca.

Willow o observava com crescente preocupação, tendo visto seus olhos brilharem amarelados duas vezes.

"Droga!" Giles voltou das estantes segurando um livro aberto em suas mãos e mostrando uma foto a Angel. "Era este aqui?"

O vampiro apenas acenou e continuou a se mover.

"Droga, droga, droga!" O sentinela gritou e jogou o livro na mesa.

Angel parou e o fitou. "O que foi?" Ele perguntou com uma voz raivosa.

"É minha culpa, eu não o pesquisei como devia. Caso contrário, eu nunca teria deixado algo como isto escapar".

"Mas que droga, Giles, só nos diga o que aconteceu!" O vampiro gritou enquanto seu rosto vampírico emergia.

"Parece que este demônio em especial pode enviar as pessoas através do tempo", o sentinela disse, recolocando os óculos no nariz. "Então acho seguro dizer que Buffy está em algum lugar de outra linha temporal".

* * *

Buffy3 deu a voz na última esquina antes de chegar à escola e congelou em seu lugar. Que diabos! Não, isso estava definitivamente errado. A escola parecera perfeitamente normal apenas horas antes e agora não havia sobrado nada. Apenas ruínas. 'Respire, Buffy, respire', ela disse a si mesma. Isso era muito estranho. E isto, vindo dela, significava algo. Estranho era o seu nome do meio, mas isso... Parecia que aquela não era mais a sua Sunnydale. Giles nunca dissera nada sobre aquele demônio ser tão poderoso. Então outro pensamento invadiu sua mente, talvez aquele fosse outro sonho pirado dela.

Ela enfiou um dos dedos no braço - ela o sentiu; isso não era um sonho.

E Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia? O que acontecera a eles? Eles tinham estado ali apenas um tempinho antes. Será que eles estavam bem? E se... Não, ela nem podia pensar naquilo.

E agora? O que fazer agora?

O apartamento de Giles. Claro, ela podia olhar no apartamento de Giles. Talvez ele estivesse em casa. Era mais provável que ele estivesse em casa. A biblioteca não estava mais lá...

Ela precisava de respostas, senão enlouqueceria. E nada de Angel para apoiá-la. Ela nunca se sentira tão confusa e sozinha antes.

Ela virou-se outra vez, dirigindo-se ao apartamento do sentinela. Entrou no pátio que pertencia ao condomínio e suspirou de alívio quando viu luz saindo da janelinha ao lado da porta, quando, inesperadamente, dois braços fortes envolveram sua cintura e uma cabeça abaixou-se para cheirá-la no pescoço.

Ela sentiu o alívio engolfá-la e estava quase dizendo o nome de Angel quando uma voz desconhecida sussurrou, "Eu não te esperava tão cedo, amor. Achei que você estaria ocupada esta noite patrulhando".

Ela gritou de raiva e surpresa e deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do homem. Com um ai ele soltou-a e afastou-se. Ela virou-se e olhou-o feio. Ele era alto, ainda mais alto que Angel, com cabelos aloirados e olhos azuis. Parecia que malhava muito, mas não era mesmo o tipo dela.

"Buffy", sua voz soava dolorida.

Ela o atingira com força. Bom. Ele sabia o nome dela?

"Quem diabos é você? E o que pensa que está fazendo?" Ela gritou. Ele inspirou profundamente e tentou tocá-la. Ela retraiu-se imediatamente. "Não se aproxime de mim", ela gritou. "Se me tocar outra vez, mato você".

Uma expressão confusa apareceu no rosto dele. "Buffy, algo aconteceu com você? Você sofreu um acidente?"

Ela o olhou por um momento. "Algo estranho está acontecendo, isso com certeza".

"Algo aconteceu na patrulha?" Ele perguntou com aparente preocupação.

Patrulha? Ele sabia que ela era a caçadora? Será que tudo poderia ficar mais estranho?

"Quem diabo é você?" Ela repetiu a pergunta de antes.

"Você não me reconhece?" Havia agora mais preocupação em sua voz. "Sou Riley, seu namorado".

Namorado? Não mesmo! "Meu namorado?" A voz dela respingava de desdém e nojo. "Você não é meu namorado. Ai, Deus", um pensamento horrível a invadiu. "O que você fez ao Angel?"

"Angel?" Agora ele soava mesmo com raiva. "O que tem aquela aberração?"

Antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele voava pelo ar e com um estalo bateu no muro cercando o pátio. Ele olhou-a e piscou. Ela tinha as mãos nos quadris e os olhos cheios de fúria.

"Nunca, me ouviu, nunca chame meu namorado de aberração!"

Riley sentia como se estivesse acordado no meio de um pesadelo. Suas costas doíam tremendamente, no dia seguinte ele teria hematomas por todos os cantos e o que, ele esperava que não estivesse quebrado. "Buffy, por favor, me escute", ele suplicou.

"Te escutar? Acho que não", ela gritou. "Escute-me você: eu tive uma noite muito, muito ruim, e meu humor está piorando a cada segundo. É melhor então que você me conte o que está havendo aqui ou vai aprender o que uma caça-vampiros pode mesmo fazer".

O ex-paramilitar ergueu-se e abordou-a cuidadosamente. Ele tinha que ajudá-la, ela com certeza estava sob efeito de algum feitiço. Se ele apenas pudesse alcançar a campainha do apartamento de Giles... "Buffy, você tem que me ouvir. Talvez você esteja enfeitçada ou algo assim. Eu sou Riley, seu namorado".

BUM!

Ele estava no muro outra vez, e agora ela atingira o outro lado de seu queixo.

"Eu te disse", a voz dela soava muito perigosa. "Eu já tenho namorado e o nome dele é Angel. E mesmo que eu não tivesse namorado eu dificilmente estaria com alguém que parece precisar urgentemente de cuidados psiquiátricos."

"Meu Deus", ele gemeu, "acho que quebrei uma costela".

"Bom", ela replicou sem misericórdia. "Talvez você perceba que isso não é um joguinho engraçado. Talvez na próxima vez você pense duas vezes antes de perseguir alguém".

"Eu não estava perseguindo..." 'você', ele queria dizer, mas calou-se imediatamente quando a viu erguer o punho outra vez.

"Não minta para mim", ela ameaçou. "Estou cansada, faminta e com saudade do meu namorado". Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você o conhece, não é? Disse o nome dele antes".

"Angel?" Ele perguntou. "Sim".

Ele ainda estava no muro, mas agora estava de pé novamente, a mão dela com firmeza em sua gola, os dedos pressionando a traquéia e o braço pressionando-o contra o paredão. Ele quase esqueceu de respirar, e a costela quebrada doía horrivelmente. "O que você fez a ele?" Ela sibilou.

"Nada!" Ele disse. "Eu juro!"

Ela estudou seu rosto por um minuto. "Posso acreditar em você?" Ela perguntou, a voz novamente perigosa.

"S-Sim", ele gaguejou.

Ela aumentou a intensidade do aperto em seu pescoço e perguntou de novo, "Mesmo?"

Ele perdera a voz; havia muita pressão em sua traquéia, então tudo o que ele podia fazer era acenar e esperar que ela o soltasse logo, ou ele estava certo que seus olhos iriam espocar e sua cabeça iria explodir. Ele nunca pensara que ela fosse tão forte. Obviamente ela nunca usara sua força completa quando eles estavam treinando.

"É melhor que seja verdade", ela resmungou e o soltou, mas não sem pressionar o cotovelo mais profundamente contra sua caixa torácica, o que o fez gritar de dor.

Ele quase desmaiou de alívio quando ouviu uma voz familiar vinda da entrada do pátio.

"Buffy! Que diabo está fazendo com Riley?"

**Parte II**

Buffy3 virou-se, e o alívio envolveu-a. "Xander", ela gritou, e atirou-se em seus braços. Quando ele estava seguro, então os outros também estariam. 'Espere!' Abruptamente ela se afastou e franziu a testa. "Você o conhece?" Ela perguntou ao amigo, apontando para o ser humano patético que gemia de dor.

"Claro, esse é Riley, seu namorado", Xander replicou confuso.

Buffy afastou-se dele e olhou-os, primeiro para Riley depois para Xander, que aproximara-se do ex-paramilitar e ajoelhara-se a seu lado. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Meu Deus", Riley gemeu, "acho que ela quebrou uma de minhas costelas, mas espero que nada esteja danificado permanentemente".

Xander levantou-se outra vez e fitou a caçadora. "O que é que está errado com você? Por que fez isso?"

E ela que achava que a noite já estava esquisita! Agora Xander também achava que aquela criatura era namorado dela. Tudo bem, Xander odiava Angel, mas até mesmo Xander não montaria tamanha farsa, montaria? Ela tinha que falar com Giles. Sem olhar uma segunda vez para os dois garotos, ela virou-se e bateu na porta do apartamento do sentinela.

Depois de alguns segundos esta foi aberta e uma garota parecendo extremamente entediada estava ali. Buffy tinha certeza de nunca tê-la visto antes. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, a estranheza estava mesmo acontecendo. "Quem é você?" Ela perguntou.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram, mas logo a expressão desanimada voltara a suas feições. "Alguém te bateu na cabeça?" Ela perguntou. "Eu sou Anya. Anya". E então sua face se iluminou e ela olhou para alguém atrás da caça-vampiros. "Xander!" Ela vibrou. "Estava te esperando. Você está pronto? Eu quero copular".

Os olhos de Buffy quase escaparam das órbitas e seu queixo desmoronou. Aquela era a... _namorada_... de Xander? Ele tinha mesmo um gosto esquisito para garotas, isso era certo.

Respirando profundamente, ela empurrou a garota para o lado e entrou no apartamento, apenas para ficar petrificada em seu lugar. Com os olhos fixos na televisão, uma taça de vinho do Porto nas mãos e confortavelmente instalado no sofá estava... _SPIKE_! Quando ele percebeu sua entrada no apartamento, ergueu a mão livre. "Chegou cedo, caça-vampiros."

A dita caça-vampiros estava lembrando a si mesma que respirasse. Onde em nome de Deus estava Giles? E por que Spike não tentou atacá-la, por que parecia que ele vivia ali?

"Spike, você está bebendo de novo o meu vinho do Porto?" Giles desceu a escada e, quando viu a caça-vampiros, sorriu. "Buffy, você chegou cedo. Teve sorte com o demônio Karesh?"

Demônio Karesh? Era aquele o nome? Ela franziu a testa, podendo jurar que ouvira Angel chamá-lo de Lunas ou algo assim. "Giles", ela fitou o sentinela, "estou tão feliz em ver você. Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo em Sunnydale".

Seu rosto mostrou preocupação imediata. "Por quê? Há algo de especial com esse demônio?"

"Não sei, mas, Giles..." Ela parou quando ouviu um ruído vindo da porta. Xander entrou no apartamento meio carregando, meio arrastando Riley com ele.

"Bom Deus!" Giles se adiantou e ajudou o garoto a pôr o ex-paramilitar cuidadosamente no sofá. "O que aconteceu? Encontrou vampiros?"

Giles também o conhecia! Ai, Deus! Ela olhou para Spike. O quão desesperada ela estava para olhar para Spike a fim de sentir-se melhor? Ele fitava a tevê, mas ela podia vê-lo olhando rapidamente para Riley e... dando sorrisinhos. Bom, pelo menos ele não gostava do sujeito. Espere! Ela nutria os mesmos sentimentos que um vampiro em relação a um humano. Não, isso não era bom, nada bom.

"Ela bateu nele", Xander disse e apontou Buffy. Giles virou-se e fitou sua pupila.

"Por que fez isso? Ele te fez algo?" Ele deu um olhar suspeito a Riley.

Bom. Pelo menos ele não iria culpá-la sem perguntas. Buffy fitou o ex-paramilitar e o sentinela. "Ele teve a coragem de se declarar meu namorado!" Ela torceu o nariz. "Como se fosse!"

"M-Mas..." Giles gaguejou. "Buffy, ele _é_ seu namorado!"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. "Não mesmo! Olhem para ele. Quer dizer, eu teria algo assim como namorado? Pouco provável. Ele nem mesmo é meu tipo! Além disso", ela olhou feio para os três homens diante dela, "já tenho um namorado. Eu sei que vocês não o aprovam, mas é problema de vocês. Terão que viver com ele. Ponto final".

"Buffy, do que está falando?" Seu sentinela parecia extremamente confuso.

"Foi o que eu tentei te contar, Xander", Riley gemeu, sentindo pouco além de dor. "Ela deve estar sob algum tipo de feitiço".

"Cale a sua boca", Buffy disparou. "Fique feliz que eu não quebrei o seu pescoço quando você tentou...", Ela tremeu o corpo inteiro como se quisesse se livrar de algo horrível - o que era exatamente o que ela estava tentando fazer. "Eca! Ainda sinto sua respiração molhada no meu pescoço. Isso vai precisar de um banho extra essa noite. Eu devia fazê-lo pahar pela quantidade extra de sabonete".

Spike rugiu de riso e desligou a tevê. Isso era muitíssimo melhor. O que quer que fosse que acontecera à caça-vampiros, tinha que ser algo que a fizera ver algumas coisas mais claramente.

Ela virou-se para fitar o vampiro loiro. "E o que ele está fazendo aqui?" Ela quis saber. "Você desenvolveu uma queda por vampirinhos de estimação de repente, Giles?"

"Ei!" O vampiro loiro protestou. "Não me insulte, caça-vampiros. Estou cuidando de meus interesses aqui!"

"Cale a boca!" Ela gritou e colocou uma mão na testa. "Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu saio em uma patrulha normal com meu namorado não tão normal. Vejo uma luz, e aí nada. Quando eu volto a acordar, Angel sumiu, a mansão parece estar desocupada há anos, a escola é só pedra e madeira queimada e, para superar tudo isso, todo mundo insiste que essa... _coisa_", ela fez um movimento de nojo para Riley, "é meu namorado". Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris e olhou-os feio.

O aposento estava anormalmente quieto; os três homens, o ex-demônio e o vampiro olhavam-na de olhos arregalados.

"Buffy", Giles foi o primeiro a falar. "Eu acredito que tenha acontecido... algo... na patrulha. Obviamente você não se recorda de muitas coisas". Ele esticou-se para tocá-la, mas ela recuou.

"Não faça isso!" Ela gritou. "Eu estou perfeitamente sã e me lembro de todos vocês, a não ser dele", ela apontou para Riley e encolheu os ombros, "mas isso não é grande coisa. Eu sei que há apenas duas..." Olhou o relógio. "... não, três horas atrás, eu estava beijando Angel e agora nada é como era antes". A última palavra foi um mero sussurro, e uma lágrima solitária correu por sua face. Ela se sentia muito perdida, muito sozinha e com saudades de Angel. Ela sentia uma terrível saudade dele. "Podem pelo menos me dizer o que aconteceu com Angel? Ele está vivo? Machucado?"

"Ele está perfeitamente saudável, Buffy", Giles assegurou a ela, e trocou um olhar rápido com Xander quando viu o alívio em seu rosto. "Mas não mora mais em Sunnydale. Vocês se separaram, e ele se mudou para Los Angeles há pouco mais de um ano".

Buffy sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na barriga. Um soco forte. Muito forte. "Não, ele nunca me abandonaria", ela sussurrou, a mão voando para a boca. Será que eles fariam isso com ela? Eles odiavam Angel, mas fariam isso?

Giles distorceu seu comportamento. "Eu sei que isso é um choque, Buffy, mas é verdade. Obviamente você está sofrendo de algum tipo de amnésia..."

"Não!" Seu grito raivoso interrompeu-o. "Não estou com amnésia. Vocês acham que eu não sei o que estão fazendo. Meu Deus, Giles, eu confiava em você! Quando você me enrolou no meu aniversário de 18 anos e se desculpou tanto depois, eu acreditei em você! Acreditei quando você disse que isso nunca mais aconteceria!" Ela sabia que não estava com amnésia. Um olhar ao relógio lhe disse que ela não estava imaginando coisas.

"Buffy, do que está falando?" Ele era quase acreditável em sua preocupação. Mas não, ela não cairia nessa farsa.

"Do que eu estou falando? Estou falando do Angel, e do quanto vocês o odeiam!"

"Ei, eu nunca disse uma coisa dessas!" Spike defendeu-se.

"Meu Deus, por que ninguém o matou?" Buffy gemeu, mas voltou a sua atenção aos humanos. "Mas eu achei, achei de verdade", lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas, "eu achei que você iria ver que ele é bom agora, e que somos cuidadosos juntos, e que você iria entender o quanto ele é importante para mim. Mas não, ah, não", ela sacudiu a cabeça para enfatizar o que sentia, "vocês fizeram algo para afastá-lo de mim, não foi?" Ela olhou para eles, e foi então que uma idéia a atingiu. "É por causa disso que Willow e Cordy não estão aqui, não estou certa? Porque elas duas nunca os ajudariam em algo assim, porque elas sabem o quanto eu amo Angel. O que vocês fizeram, mandaram-no para o inferno outra vez?"

Ela olhou-os por um momento. "E eu que pensei que vocês fossem meus amigos. Meu Deus, eu fui tão estúpida". E com isso ela saiu, antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la.

Giles saiu atrás dela e gritou, "Buffy, espere!", mas ela já desaparecera.

* * *

Giles3 fechou o livro com um estrondo. "Esse não nos ajuda. Não há nada nele. Nem uma única palavra de como trazê-la de volta".

"Mas tem que haver alguma coisa em algum lugar!" A voz de Willow soava desamparada, e ela olhou para Angel, que não tinha dito uma única palavra há horas. Nunca em sua vida ela o vira tão desesperado. O que aconteceria a ele, se Buffy não voltasse? A bruxa nem queria começar a pensar nisso.

"Não desista, Will", Oz deu um tapinha em sua mão, e um sorriso reconfortante para ela. "Vamos encontrar uma saída".

Ela sorriu para ele e fitou Giles.

Percebendo que todos, exceto Angel, estavam olhando-o, ele exalou um suspiro. "Isso é tão frustrante". Então aprumou os ombros. "Mas não podemos desistir. Vamos olhar em outros livros. Encontraremos uma saída". Ele acenou como se para assegurar a si mesmo e passou mais livros aos adolescentes e ao vampiro.

* * *

Buffy5 havia transformado o último vampiro em pó e estava a caminho do apartamento de Giles. Nenhum sinal ainda do demônio Karesh. Eles estavam caçando-o há dez dias e sem sorte até então. Ele era particularmente perigoso e ela queria acabar com isso logo. Precisava ter a cabeça livre outra vez para a mãe. O mero pensamento trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos. Tudo bem, ela nem era tão próxima assim da mãe, mas a amava de qualquer jeito. Ela suspirou, atravessou o pátio e empurrou a porta do apartamento de Giles.

* * *

Buffy3 correu; ela não se lembrava de ter corrido tão rápido assim em toda a sua vida. Ela correu até os pulmões doerem e ela mal podia se mexer. Eles a haviam traído. E, pior, tinham feito algo a Angel. E era tudo culpa dela. No momento em que ele voltara do inferno, ela devia tê-lo apanhado e o levado para longe onde ninguém pudesse feri-lo.

Ela se sentia vazia e, da última vez em que se sentira assim, ela fugira para Los Angeles.

Mas ainda havia um lugar para onde ela podia ir. Ela não sabia se a mãe compreenderia, mas ainda assim podia tomá-la nos braços.

* * *

Engasgos de todos os humanos e um sorrisinho malicioso vindo de Spike cumprimentaram-na quando Buffy5 entrou no apartamento. Imediatamente seus olhos caíram por sobre o corpo machucado de Riley. "Oh, meu Deus, Riley! O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, e quis tocá-lo.

Mas ele recuou. "Fique longe de mim!" Ele gritou. "Não a quero mais perto de mim!"

Spike quase rachou de tanto rir.

Magoada, ela se afastou e fitou o seu sentinela. "Giles, pode me explicar o que aconteceu?"

Giles estudou seu rosto por um momento. "Você não se lembra?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"Lembro do quê?" Ela disse impacientemente, olhando para seu namorado, que a olhava como se os hematomas fossem culpa dela. Ela espancara apenas vampiros naquela noite, tinha certeza.

"Você bateu nele", Xander contou com um suspiro.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de choque. "O quê? Não!" Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu nunca bati nele. Por que eu bateria no meu próprio namorado?"

"Você se lembra disso agora", Riley disse com esperança na voz. Então olhou-a por um momento. "Espere, você estava com o cabelo diferente e roupas diferentes antes".

Buffy5 deu um suspiro. "Claro que eu lembro do fato de que você é meu namorado (NT: Mas isso é facilmente esquecível...). Por que eu esqueceria disso? Riley, algo aconteceu com sua cabeça? Eu usei isso", ela olhou para o corpo, "o dia todo". Então ela olhou novamente para o seu sentinela. "Giles, quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Ele gemeu. "Se eu soubesse", disse, "Buffy, se eu soubesse..."

**Parte III**

Vendo as luzes vindas de sua casa, Buffy3 diminuiu seu ritmo. A mãe não precisava perceber o quando ela estava abalada. Tirando a chave de seu bolso, ela abriu a porta e entrou. Havia luzes na sala e, assumindo que a mãe estava lá, ela entrou - apenas para obter seu próximo choque. Uma menina estava sentada no sofá, vendo televisão. Seus gestos diziam que ela morava ali.

Oh, não! Isso não estava acontecendo, não na casa dela. Olhando a menina, ela quis saber, "Onde está a minha mãe?"

A menina, que não a havia percebido antes, ergueu os olhos e sorriu. "Oi, Buffy. Não a esperávamos hoje. Por que não está no dormitório?"

Ela a conhecia! Buffy nunca tinha visto aquela menina antes, mas ela a conhecia? E por que afinal ela tinha que estar no dormitório? "O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, com seus olhos fixando a menina cuidadosamente. Talvez ela fosse um demônio ou alguma coisa do tipo. Buffy não captava nenhuma vibração demoníaca, mas nunca se sabe...

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" A voz da menina soava divertida. "Eu vivo aqui, esqueceu? Eu sou a Dawn, sua irmã".

Sua ir... _O QUÊ_! Buffy sentia como se sua cabeça fosse estourar a qualquer minuto. Ela sabia, com toda a certeza, que não tinha uma irmã. Ela se aproximou mais e espiou Dawn, cuja concentração voltara à televisão. Ela não parecia nervosa ou desconfortável. E pensar que as coisas não podiam ficar mais estranhas! Bom, isso certamente superava tudo! "Onde está mamãe?" Ela perguntou outra vez.

"Lá em cima. Ela estava com dor de cabeça, então foi se deitar cedo", Dawn explicou sem levantar os olhos.

A caçadora sacudiu a cabeça. Se interpondo entre a menina e a televisão, Buffy fixou os olhos nela. "Acho melhor você me contar o que está fazendo na minha casa, antes que eu te dê um chute no seu traseiro. Eu sei com certeza que não tenho uma irmã. Sendo assim, quem é você?"

Dawn levantou os olhos e afundou mais no sofá. Os olhos de sua irmã pareciam perigosos, ela nunca os vira daquele jeito antes, pelo menos não quando olhavam para ela. "Eu..." Ela começou, mas decidiu que ficar na defensiva pouco ajudaria. "Olhe, se você está com problemas com o Riley, tudo bem. Mas não desconte a sua frustração em mim, principalmente se for sobre ele. Por que você está mesmo com ele? Ele é assim tão bom na cama?"

Foi como se algo tivesse arrebentado na cabeça de Buffy. Uma coisa era que todos pensassem que aquele babaca era o seu namorado, mas isso... "RILEY NÃO É MEU NAMORADO, OUVIU? E EU COM CERTEZA NÃO FIZ SEXO COM ELE!" Ela berrou.

A cabeça da menina se levantou de repente, e havia um sorriso esperançoso em seu rosto. "Quer dizer que você o dispensou?"

Buffy estava quase respondendo quando uma voz soou da porta. "O que está havendo aí? Dawn? Buffy?"

"Mamãe!" Buffy disse aliviada, e correu para ela e abraçou-a com força. Então, ela percebeu que sua mãe conhecia a tal menina! Ela afastou-se e olhou o rosto de Joyce. Ela parecia mais pálida que o normal e mais velha, de algum jeito. Ela estou seu rosto por um tempo. Com tudo o que estava acontecendo, ela precisava saber se a mãe não estava sob aquele feitiço, porque isso devia ser a razão para todo o comportamento estranho de Sunnydale, Buffy estava certa disso. "Mamãe, a senhora conhece alguém chamado Riley?"

O rosto de Joyce iluminou-se. "Sim", ela disse alegremente. "Ele é seu namorado. É um bom rapaz".

Buffy afastou-se e olhou a mãe. Ela gostava de Riley? Ela gostava de Riley! Então ela também conhecia Riley! Isso era muito mais sério que ela imaginava. Ela tinha que sair dali, rápido. Ela tinha que achar a fonte de tudo e restaurar tudo à normalidade. Sua _irmã _não dissera algo a respeito de dormitório? "Desculpe por ter vindo, mamãe. Achei que tinha esquecido uma coisa", ela mentiu. "É melhor eu voltar ao dormitório".

Joyce acenou. "Tudo bem, amor". Então franziu a testa. "Você cortou o cabelo?"

Cortar o cabelo? Buffy sentiu vontade de gritar. Alto. Mas então ela decidiu que era melhor fingir saber o que estava acontecendo ali. A mãe nunca fora muito receptiva às coisas estranhas que aconteciam em Sunnydale, e ela nem queria começar com sua dita irmã. "Sim", ela sorriu docemente. "Ele estava sempre atrapalhando, sabe? Na caçada".

"Sei", disse a mãe. "Vou voltar para a cama, amor. Até amanhã".

"Claro". Buffy saiu.

* * *

"Eu posso ter achado uma coisa, mas não tenho certeza se funciona", Giles3 disse erguendo os olhos de seu livro. Seu olhar foi até Angel. "Talvez você possa ler também, para confirmar o que penso".

"Claro", o vampiro replicou, tomando o livro dele. O sentinela franziu a testa ao ver que as mãos de Angel tremiam.

"Giles..." Willow disse mordendo o lábio inferior, "e se, quero dizer..."

"Nem pense nisso", veio a resposta afiada de Xander. "Vamos recuperá-la".

"Sim, temos que acreditar nisso", Cordelia disso.

Mas o humor na biblioteca não era dos melhores.

* * *

"Quer dizer que você veio me cumprimentar, ou quem quer que seja, com um beijo, e eu - ela te bateu?" Buffy5 perguntou incredulamente.

Ela estava sentada no apartamento de Giles, do lado oposto a Riley, que ainda a espiava muito cautelosamente. Ela tinha a sensação de que ele não acreditava em uma palavra. Como ele podia pensar que ela iria machucá-lo?

"Você bateu", Xander assegurou. "Eu vi".

"Você me viu batendo nele?" A caçadora perguntou de novo.

"Bom, batendo não, mas quando eu entrei no pátio você estava imprensando-o contra o muro e parecia que estava ameaçando-o".

Buffy sacudiu a cabeça e olhou seu sentinela. "Não entendo nada. Eu vim para cá direto da patrulha. A propósito, matei seis vampiros hoje. É mais que o comum. Mas nada de demônio".

"Seis vampiros", Giles franziu a testa. "São muitos. Mas, Buffy, precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo com você, ou não você, ou..." Ele parou, suspirando alto.

"Spike, você percebeu algo em especial em... bom, não eu?" A caçadora quis saber.

"Não mesmo", ele replicou, e então sorriu maliciosamente. "Ela tinha todo o jeitão de caçadora, mas definitivamente um gosto muito melhor para escolher seus amantes".

Buffy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Cale a sua boca!" Riley gritou encarando o vampiro. "Eu ainda acho que você esteja enfeitiçada", ele disse virando-se para a namorada. Se é que ela ainda era sua namorada... Ele nunca se esqueceria da declaração de amor a Angel. Fora tudo o que ele sonhava ouvir, mas ela o dissera de um vampiro. "E é melhor descobrirmos o que é logo, não agüento outro espancamento. Vou estar todo roxo amanhã".

"Molenga", resmungou Spike. "Não vou entender nunca por que é que ela mantém você".

"Riley", a caçadora suspirou, ignorando as palavras do vampiro loiro. "Não estou enfeitiçada. Posso me lembrar de todas as horas desse dia." Ela olhou para Giles. "Se fosse eu, não deveria haver algo como espaços em branco?"

"Muito provável", o sentinela replicou.

"Viu?" Buffy voltou-se para Riley. "Mas não existem espaços. Nada. Então acho justo dizer que não era eu.

"Mas ela se parecia exatamente com você!" O ex-paramilitar insistiu. "Ela tinha até mesmo o seu cheiro e o seu gosto!"

Buffy ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

"Não é a primeira vez que você não a reconhece, soldadinho", Spike disse, sorrindo largamente.

"Nem você a reconheceu", Riley defendeu-se. Será que nunca deixariam a coisa com Faith pra lá?

"Sim, mas eu não sou o namorado dela, sou?" O vampiro disse, adorando todos os detalhes da noite. A única coisa que ele lamentava ter perdido fora que ele não vira propriamente a caçadora dando uma surra no peixinho.

"Parem com isso, os dois", Buffy alertou. "Não é a hora para isso. Obviamente tem algum tipo de clone meu correndo por aí. Espere, isso pode ter algo a ver com o demônio que temos caçado?"

"Não acho", Giles franziu o nariz, "Mas é melhor pesquisarmos logo".

"Quero ir pra casa", reclamou Anya. Na opinião dela, a noite fora um completo desperdício. Ela e Xander ainda estavam sentados lá em vez de estarem fazendo sexo.

"Onde está Willow a propósito?" A caçadora olhou Xander.

Ele encolheu o ombros. "Não sei, mas aposto que em alguma reunião importante com Tara e as outras Wiccas". Ele olhou para Giles. "Bom, então por que você não joga os livros pra gente? Quanto antes soubermos o que está acontecendo, melhor".

Riley apenas os olhos. Por que ninguém nunca o ouvia?

* * *

Buffy3 chegou à mansão. Ela nunca gostara da lugar, mas sentia-se segura ali, bem, na maior parte do tempo. Ela carregava memórias ruins, mas, no momento atual, era o único lugar que ela conectava de algum modo à palavra 'lar'. Apesar de estar gelada sem Angel. Ah, Deus, como ela sentia saudades dele! Giles havia dito que ele estava seguro, mas também contara aquela história esquisita de Angel estar em Los Angeles. Não, Angel nunca a abandonaria. Ele a amava, e ela a ele.

Se ela apensar soubesse o que estava acontecendo ali... Ela fitou o relógio. Eram quase duas horas da manhã. Ela bocejou, sentindo-se cansada. Cansada e perdida. Ela tinha que descobrir o que causara aquela confusão toda. Ela entrou no quarto só para ver que a cama sumira. Ela nem se encolheu mais, estava além dos choques agora.

Um namorado nojento que todos pareciam conhecer. Spike sentado na sala de Giles como se fosse um amigo. E uma irmã que ela nunca vira antes. Até mesmo para uma caça-vampiros isso era um pouco demais.

Olhando ao redor ela viu um empoeirado lençol vermelho e o reconheceu como a colcha de cama de Angel. Ela o pegou e o colou a seu corpo como a uma tábua de salvação, como se estivesse abraçando a ele.

Sentou-se no chão e enroscou-se numa bolinha, ainda agarrando o lençol com as duas mãos. Antes de fechar os olhos ela enviou um apelo desesperado. 'Angel, por favor me ajude!'

**Parte IV**

Ela vinha até seus sonhos. Ela era tão linda... Angel estava aliviado por sonhar com ela, apenas para variar. Ele suspirou em seu sono; em seus sonhos, ninguém podia afastá-los; ali, era seguro olhar para ela e curtir o que via.

Mas então ele viu seu rosto; e em seus sonhos ela nunca aparecia desse jeito. Geralmente, ela estava sorrindo, mas dessa vez ele viu as lágrimas em seus olhos e seu rosto estava desesperado; e ele quase podia sentir suas mãos fisicamente tentando alcançá-lo.

Angel se revirou em sua cama.

E então ele a ouviu; e sua voz era um grito sussurrado. 'Angel, por favor, me ajude!'

Ele despertou de seu sono. Sentando-se na cama, olhou o relógio - era passado pouco do meio-dia.

Dia claro.

Com um gemido, ele desabou na cama. Ele tinha que ir a Sunnydale. Algo estava errado lá, muito errado.

Por um curto tempo, ele considerou ligar para Giles ou Willow, mas, de algum modo, soube que seria inútil. Ela tinha chamado por ele em seu sono - e nunca fizera aquilo antes.

Ainda haviam as coisas inacabadas com Darla.

Mas também haviam coisas mais importantes que isso.

Seus olhos foram ao relógio outra vez. Seria um longo dia.

* * *

Buffy3 acordou com um pulo. Olhando ao redor, lembrou-se que havia caído no sono na mansão - sem Angel. Ela olhou para suas mãos, o lençol ainda firme em suas mãos. Ela estivera muito cansada antes, mas agora ergueu-o até seu rosto e inspirou o perfume. Estava fraco, mas era o aroma de Angel. Ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Ela alongou seus braços endurecidos e levantou-se. Um ronco surdo lembrou-lhe de que ela não havia jantado na noite passada e era pouco provável que ela achasse o que comer ali.

Mas, para onde iria? Ela tinha que ser muito cuidadosa. Tudo bem, era dia alto, mas, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo em Sunnydale no momento, ela sabia com toda a certeza que não seria afastado pelos raios de sol. Se apenas houvesse um jeito de trazer Angel de volta... Juntos eles encontrariam uma maneira de lidar com aquela bagunça. Ela sentiu as entranhas se contorcendo. O mero pensamento de que algo poderia ter acontecido com ele fazia-a sentir-se enjoada.

Ela tinha que pensar. E pensar rápido.

* * *

Buffy5 piscou e bocejou. Movendo-se de leve, ela percebeu que havia caído no sono no sofá de Giles, no apartamento dele. Não muito longe dela, estava Giles, já acordado e folheando um livro. No outro sofá, Xander e Anya ainda dormiam - a cabeça dela estava no ombro dele, e a dele sobre a dela. Riley não podia ser visto em lugar nenhum. Então elma lembrou que Giles havia oferecido sua cama para que ele passasse a noite, espancado e roxo como ele estava.

Seus lamentos enquanto subia as escadas ainda estavam bem claros na cabeça dela. E ele não estava olhando para ela. Não como devia.

"Giles", ele sussurrou, para não acordar Anya e Xander.

Ele virou a cabeça, e ela teve de sorrir para seus olhos vermelhos e as olheiras sob eles. Obviamente, ele não dormira.

"Bom dia, Buffy", ele sussurrou. "Como se sente?"

"Estranha", ela respondeu. "É esquisito pensar que existe uma cópia minha correndo por aí".

"Estive pensando", ele disse, aproximando-se do sofá e sentando-se ao lado dela. "Temos que localizá-la e decidir o que fazer com ela. E, se ela for alguma coisa como uma cópia sua, talvez também lembrando de uma parte de sua vida (e eu acho, pelas coisas que ela disse, que podemos ter certeza disso), para onde ela iria? Você deve saber".

Ela deu de ombros. "Talvez para casa".

"Eu já telefonei para Dawn", ele informou. "Você... Hum... Ela esteve lá".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ele rapidamente assegurou, "Ela não lhes fez mal, se é o que você quer saber. Apenas saiu depois de berrar para Dawn que Riley não era o namorado dela. Ela parece insistir nisso".

Buffy estremeceu levemente às palavras dele. "Não faço idéia... Espere, você disse..." Ela entrelaçou as mãos e as apertou até que as falanges ficassem brancas. "...Ela falou que Angel era namorado dela".

Ele concordou com um aceno e ela prosseguiu, "Bom então eu apostaria meu dinheiro na mansão", ela disse levemente, mas sentiu como se uma mão estivesse oprimindo seu coração dentro do peito. Tantas lembranças...

"A mansão!" Giles exclamou, fechando o livro com um barulho alto e fazendo Anya e Xander acordarem com um pulinho. "Mas é óbvio! Buffy, temos que ir para lá agora! Se ela estiver lá, temos que pegá-la".

"Hummm... O que está acontecendo?" Xander quis saber, afastando o sono dos olhos.

"Vamos pôr um ponto final nessa confusão toda", Buffy disse, e foi para a porta.

* * *

Eles estavam todos sentados na biblioteca. Nenhum deles tinha dormido por horas, todos preocupados demais. A passagem que Giles3 encontrara na noite passada se revelara um beco sem saída.

O sentinela suspirou sem vontade. Todos os seus 'filhos' ainda estavam pesquisando; bem, nem todos - um estava desaparecido, ele sentia-se como se um pedaço de seu coração tivesse desaparecido com ela.

Angel ainda estava lá, sentado no escritório de Giles, que estava escurecido. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, seus olhos não demonstravam emoção, mas o sentinela sabia que ele estava mergulhado na agonia. Tendo perdido Jenny, ele entendia como o outro se sentia. E, surpreendentemente, Giles não sentia alegria pela dor do vampiro, não mesmo. Pelo contrário, sofria junto com ele.

Ele cerrou os dentes e voltou seus olhos para o livros. Tinha que ter um jeito.

* * *

Buffy3 ainda estava de pé no quarto de Angel quando ouviu um barulho vindo do saguão de entrada da mansão. Cautelosamente, ela saiu da suíte para encontrar Xander ali. Ela curvou a cabeça para o lado, "Xand, o que você quer?" Ele era amigo dela, mas ela não podia confiar nele. Que coisa mais chata.

"Buff", ele respondeu, "eu estava preocupado. Você saiu correndo ontem e nós nunca tivemos a chance de conversar".

Ela não queria se render ao alívio que sentira às palavras dele. Mas ela estava se sentindo tão sozinha; e ele havia dito que queria se desculpar. Afastando a vozinha de alerta dentro de sua cabeça, ela sorriu de leve e se aproximou dele. "Estou feliz porque você veio. Senti falta sua, e você é meu amigo".

Uma expressão estranha, que Buffy não pôde compreender, brilhou nos olhos dele. "Eu sempre vou ser seu amigo", ele disse estendendo os braços para abraçá-la.

Ela fechou a lacuna entre eles, e retribuiu o abraço.

E então seu mundo ficou preto.

**Parte V**

Quando Buffy3 despertou outra vez, a primeira coisa que ela sentiu foi uma pontada na cabeça. Ela lembrava de ter tido dores ali na noite anterior, mas aquilo era diferente. Era com certeza originada de um galo, e ela lembrava-se de ter levado uma pancada no crânio antes.

Instintivamente, ela tentou tocar o local em sua cabeça onde doía mais, e percebeu que não podia mover as mãos.

Algemas.

Imediatamente, ela abriu os olhos.

E piscou.

E piscou outra vez.

Ela olhava para o próprio rosto. Oh, meu Deus!

"Ela acordou", disse Buffy5.

'Oh, meu Deus!' Pensou Buffy3. 'Ela tem minha voz. Ela é... _EU_!'

"Buffy", Giles disse cautelosamente. "Como se sente?"

Buffy3 estudou seu rosto por um momento. "Com quem está falando? Eu sei que tenho uma dor de cabeça horrível, mas estou vendo alguém que se parece comigo". Seu olhar caiu de novo em sua... gêmea?

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Buffy5.

"Acho que você sabe quem eu sou", disse Buffy3, dando-lhe um olhar enfurecido. "Acho que a pergunta aqui é, quem é você?" Ela não se sentia corajosa, mas não tinha como essas pessoas, que uma vez tinham sido seus amigos (pelo menos alguns deles), verem o quanto ela estava assustada.

"Eu sou Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros", disse Buffy5, e Buffy3 pôde ver uma certa arrogância cintilando dentro de seus olhos. Mas havia mais, e agora ela percebia - a cópia, ou o que quer que fosse, tinha uma tristeza que quase fazia Buffy sentir pena dela.

Quase.

"Que pena, querida", ela sorriu arrogante, "mas o cargo já está ocupado. _Eu_ sou a caça-vampiros."

"Giles!" Suspirou Buffy5. "Isso não nos leva a lugar nenhum." Ela virou-se, e Buffy3 pôde ver uma loirinha de pé ao lado de uma figura familiar.

"Willow!" Exclamou Buffy3. "Estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui!" Mas então ela deu uma olhada melhor, e percebeu que essa Willow parecia diferente da qual ela lembrava. Mais velha e, também... Menos feliz.

"Tara", o sentinela dirigiu-se à loirinha. "Você pode examiná-la, por favor?"

A loirinha adiantou-se e olhou a caçadora amarrada no sofá de Giles. Ela fechou os olhos, e Buffy3 teve a estranha sensação de que alguma coisa estava invadindo sua mente. Lendo seus pensamento. Ela conhecia aquela sensação; Angel já havia feito isso antes. Oh, Angel!

Tara abriu os olhos e fitou o sentinela e Buffy3. "Ela é Buffy?"

"O que isso quer dizer?" Buffy5 disse, seus olhos mostrando sua fúria.

"Não sei como explicar", a bruxinha loira disse, olhando para o chão. "Mas ela é você. Ou você é ela. Ela não é uma cópia. Ela. É. Você".

"Oh, Deus!" Buffy5 sussurrou, olhando desesperadamente para Giles.

Essa era ela? De jeito nenhum! Buffy3 olhou para Giles. "O que isso quer dizer?" Buffy3 disse com raiva. "Essa", ela apontou para a outra caçadora, "não sou eu".

"Mas vocês são a mesma pessoa", Tara insistiu. "Eu sinto isso. Quando Faith esteve no corpo de Buffy, eu pude sentir isso também".

"O QUÊ?" Buffy3 gritou. "De jeito nenhum! Faith nunca esteve no meu corpo, porque isso significaria que eu estava no corpo dela, certo? E isso, por Deus, é mais do que eu posso suportar!" Ela virou os olhos.

"Então você conhece Faith?" Giles quis saber.

"Claro que conheço Faith", Buffy3 devolveu. "Ela é uma caça-vampiros. Mas ela é, bom... estranha. Angel diz que ela é digna de salvação e, levando em conta o fato de que ela salvou minha vida, estou disposta a dar a ela outra chance".

Buffy5 fitou-a com olhos arregalados. Aqueles tinham sido exatamente seus pensamentos, ela lembrava-se disso com muita clareza. Mas isso tinha sido há muito tempo, um tempo em que tudo estivera certo em seu mundo. Bom, não tudo, mas Angel ainda estava lá. E de onde viera isso?

Giles encarou a caçadora amarrada e então teve uma idéia. "Buffy", ele disse urgentemente, "pode me dizer que ano é?"

Ela olhou-o como se ele estivesse maluco, mas suspirou e respondeu, "É 1999, por quê?"

"Oh, Deus", disse o sentinela para si mesmo e fitou as outras pessoas do aposento. Então, voltou os olhos para Buffy5. "Acho que ela é você, apenas que de outra linha temporal".

"O QUÊ!" As duas caçadoras gritaram juntas.

"Buffy", Giles dirigiu-se à garota amarrada outra vez, "onde você mora e quem são seus amigos?"

Ela não respondeu e apenas o olhou. Os pensamentos turbilhonavam em sua cabeça. Outra linha temporal. Isso explicaria tudo. O demônio tinha recitado alguma coisa e tudo ficara diferente depois. Poderia ser? Mas isso queria dizer que Angel não a abandonara. Claro, tinha que ser. "Talvez você esteja certo", disse ela, ignorando a pergunta. Ela olhou para a outra Buffy e então para o sentinela. "Eu não prestei atenção, mas vocês parecem mais velho... De algum modo. E Angel nunca me abandonaria".

"Você não fez idéia", sussurrou Buffy5, e lágrimas marejaram seus olhos, mas ela não as deixou cair.

"Angel e eu..." Buffy3 prosseguiu ignorando o comentário, "estávamos lutando contra um demônio. Ele disse que a coisa se chamava Lucas ou algo assim. Então, esse bicho feio e limento disse não sei o quê e, puf! Eu acordo no cemitério, Angel desapareceu e tudo está diferente." Ela tremeu. "E um cara nojento tenta me lamber". Ela olhou para Giles. "Pode me soltar agora? Eu prometo ser boazinha. Mas meus pulsos estão doendo muito.

O sentinela fitou a outra escolhida e, quando ela concordou, apanhou as chaves e abriu as algemas.

Buffy3 acenou-lhe e massageou os pulsos. Então, perguntou. "Que ano é esse?"

"Ano 2000", Xander sorriu. "O novo milênio".

Os olhos de Buffy3 se arregalaram. "Então você é eu apenas um ano mais velha?" Ela fitou a outra - ou não - caçadora, que simplesmente acenou. "E eu assumo", ela fez uma pausa e estremeceu, "que Riley _é_ seu namorado?"

"Ele é" Buffy5 respondeu com um aceno.

"Mas isso..." Buffy3 empalideceu, "...Tecnicamente significaria que ele é meu pretendente. Não, não vamos falar disso, só imaginar é horrível demais".

Spike, que estava sentado em um canto assombreado da sala sem ter dito uma palavra até então, desatou a rir.

"Você está falando sério?" Buffy3 prosseguiu; parecia não conseguir aceitar. "Esse soldadinho é seu... _meu_. Não, meu não, que Deus me proteja, então ele é seu... _namorado_. Mas você conhece o Angel - quero dizer, Angel existe nesse universo?"

Outra vez, as lágrimas marejaram os olhos de Buffy5, e agora elas caíram. Notando o estremecimento emocional de sua caçadora, Giles respondeu, "Sim. E ele está em Los Angeles?"

"Mas como você pôde abandoná-lo!" Buffy3 exclamou gesticulando. "E então colocar esse... _Riley_... no lugar dele?" Ela fez uma careta.

"Como você ousa!" Buffy5 gritou, com os olhos enfurecidos. "Você não sabe de nada! Para sua informação, eu não o abandonei - ele me deixou", ela estalou os dedos, "desse jeito. 'Desculpe, querida, mas foi um engano e eu te deixo para ter uma vida melhor'. E ele se foi através da névoa, sem olhar para trás. Sem me perguntar se eu concordava com a decisão dele", ela respirou profundamente. "Então, não ouse questionar as minhas ações".

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Uma voz veio das escadas.

Todos se viraram e olharam para Riley, que havia acabado de descer e fitava as duas caçadoras sentadas na sala. E então seus olhos se fixaram na caçadora mais jovem. "E por que ela está aqui? E livre, se posso acrescentar? Já esqueceram que ela me atacou?"

"Te ataquei!" Gritou ela. "Você tentou me agarrar!"

Com os olhos em Buffy5 e caminhando para ela, ele disse, "Achei que ela fosse você".

"Ah-há!" Disse Buffy3, fitando a outra caçadora. "Ele não vê nem sente a diferença. E essa é sua desculpa patética para um namorado?" Ela cruzou os braços diante do peito e começou a sorrir. "Bom, eu posso ser de outra linha temporal, mas sei de uma coisa com toda a certeza: o _meu_ namorado saberia dizer a diferença. Instantaneamente!"

Buffy5 sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ela afastou-se do ex-soldado e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Xander. E uma pergunta se repetia várias vezes em sua cabeça - será que Angel saberia _mesmo_ a diferença, será que ele veria que elas não eram a mesma pessoa, ainda que fossem, de algum modo? Era um pensamento perigoso e custaria a ela tudo o que ela tentara desesperadamente erguer durante o ano anterior - todas as paredes e as mentiras que haviam ajudado-a a sobreviver. Ela tentou reprimir esses pensamentos, que iriam invariavelmente levar à verdade. Mas será que ela estava pronta para encará-la?

Riley ergueu uma sobrancelha e veio sentar ao lado da namorada, colocando um braço sobre seus ombros. "E como, menininha, ele iria fazer isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Ele não teria que _fazer_ nada. Ele só _saberia_. Ele é minha alma gêmea, se você precisa saber disso, mas acho que você nunca poderia entender", ela lhe deu um olhar feio e voltou o olhar para a outra caçadora. "Sabe, o que quer que tenha acontecido na sua linha temporal, posso te prometer que nunca vou deixar Angel ir embora, porque a alternativa é terrível demais".

"Cale a sua boca!" Riley gritou, mas lembrou-se de seus hematomas e sem querer se afastou. Melhor não enfurecê-la outra vez. Ela viu o medo repentino e sorriu. Então olhou para Giles.

"Mas, como eu posso voltar? Porque eu gosto da minha vida, é estranha às vezes e tudo o mais, mas não quero ficar aqui".

Ela olhou ao redor, mas ninguém respondeu.

**Parte VI**

Enquanto dirigia pela estrada bem conhecida até Sunnydale, Angel olhou para o lado. Cordelia havia pegado no sono logo após terem deixado Los Angeles. Ele teve que sorrir. No momento em que anunciara a ela e a Wesley que precisava ir a Sunnydale, ela tinha insistido em acompanhá-lo. "Você não vai chegar perto dela sem mim", tinham sido suas palavras. Ele riu - ela era uma amiga de verdade.

O que aconteceria quando ele chegasse em Sunnydale? Seria que ela ficaria com raiva, porque ele não lhe telefonara? Mas o apelo tinha sido tão aflito... Aquilo não se parecia com algo que poderia ser resolvido com um simples telefonema. Será que ela gritaria com ele, para que cuidasse da própria vida?

Ele respirou profundamente. E será que ele seria capaz de vê-la com seu namorado? Era mais fácil em Los Angeles - era uma dor infernal, mas era mais fácil de conviver com ela. Ela não estava perto dele, e ele não precisava vê-la, inspirar seu perfume e não tinha que vê-la com o outro. O mero pensamento de outro homem tocando-a despedaçava o seu coração. Então, o que seria dele quando os visse? Juntos?

Ele queria gritar e desviar o carro. Fugir da dor e do coração destroçado. Mas ela precisava dele e isso era tudo o que importava. E, no fim, quem iria se importar se seu coração tinha sido espatifado, ele pensou com tristeza. Seus sentimentos não eram importantes - para ninguém. Quem iria se importar se ele sofria, se ele queria morrer de tanta saudade que sentia dela? Mas ele não merecia tudo isso?

Surpreso, ele concluiu que não pensava mais assim. Certamente ele tinha que ajudar as pessoas, salvar almas para fazer reparos, mas, pela primeira vez desde que recuperara sua alma, ele pensou que também tinha direito a seu quinhão de felicidade. Mas tinha perdido sua chance, ao desistir dela, ao abandoná-la e dizer-lhe que fosse feliz com outra pessoa. E fora isso o que ela fizera, ele nem poderia culpá-la - fora ele quem dissera a ela que encontrasse alguém que pudesse levá-la para a luz e que pudesse fazer amor com ela.

Seu aperto no volante intensificou-se.

Não, não sobrara ninguém que se importasse como ele se sentia.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre Cordelia. Não, isso não era verdade. Ela e Wesley se importavam, assim como Doyle tinha se importado. Ele morrera muito cedo e Angel sentia falta dele. Tinha o pressentimento que, com o tempo, teriam sido amigos. Mas não houve tempo suficiente. Nunca havia. Uma frase estranha, vinda de um vampiro imortal.

Sim, ele tinha amigos em Los Angeles, mas - oh, Deus - não era suficiente, não era mais o bastante. Ele queria mais, queria sua parte do bolo, queria achar paz e descansar nos braços dela.

Os mesmos braços que agora envolviam outra pessoa.

* * *

Os supramencionados braços envolviam agora os joelhos de Buffy5. Ela estava sentada num dos sofás do apartamento de Giles. Buffy3 sentava-se no lado oposto a ela, e as duas garotas estavam encarando-se, enquanto o resto do grupo e Riley estavam à mesa com livros para acha algo que devolvesse a caçadora mais nova à sua linha temporal.

Até então, sem sorte.

'Eu fui mesmo assim?' Pensou Buffy5 enquanto fitava a outra caçadora. 'Essa menina está profundamente apaixonada, acredita no amor, e seus olhos, apesar de terem visto o homem que ela ama ir ao inferno e voltar, contêm um fogo há muito tempo extinto nos meus próprios olhos'. Extinto por seu amante, quando fora embora por livre e espontânea vontade.

'Por que você o abandonou?' Buffy3 lhe fizera aquela pergunta mais cedo, e desde então ela não conseguira tirá-la da cabeça. Por que ela não tinha lutado pelo amor dele, gritado com ele, amarrado-o à cama, batido nele até que ele visse seu erro e admitisse que eles precisavam um do outro. Mas ela não tinha dito nada - apenas o viu ir-se. Será que tinha sido assim porque ela acreditava que ele falava a verdade? Que ela merecia algo além da morte e das trevas?

Horrorizada, ela percebeu que era verdade. Ela acreditara nele porque quisera. E, quando ele voltara para ajudá-la e tentara protegê-la das emoções dolorosas não se mostrando para ela, ela fora a Los Angeles e gritara-lhe para ficar longe, sem nem pensar no que ele estava sentindo, no inferno que devia ter sido para ele vê-la, sem poder falar-lhe ou tocá-la. Ela lembrava-se de sua cena de maior baixeza, quando ela esfregara Riley no nariz dele. E fora Angel quem viera pedir desculpas, ela o havia magoado e não se mexera para consertar as coisas. Ela sempre havia culpado Angel e apenas ele por tudo, mas agora tinha que aceitar que também era culpa dela.

Ela olhou para Riley. O que sua versão mais jovem tinha dito? 'Esse é mesmo o seu namorado?' Ela estivera tão desesperada assim para se 'apaixonar' por Riley? Ele nem era o tipo dela. Ai, Deus, de onde aquilo viera? Mas ela sabia, vendo a Buffy mais nova, a velha Buffy dentro dela renascia, a garota forte que nunca mentia para si mesma (e, mesmo se o fizesse, assumiria suas culpas mais cedo ou mais tarde). Mas era a 'velha' Buffy ou a 'verdadeira' Buffy, que estava enterrada sob toda a dor e sob o coração partido? O que quer que fosse, encontrar-se consigo mesma mais jovem havia mudado sua vida para sempre.

Buffy3 mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para sua versão mais velha. Ela parecia imersa em pensamentos. Essa seria ela em um ano! A aparência não era muito ruim. Mas o resto... 'Não, apavorante demais, não pense nisso'. Ela pigarreou e, quando a outra caçadora olhou-a, perguntou, "O que aconteceu?"

A pergunta estava em sua cabeça por horas agora.

Buffy5 arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que quer dizer?"

"Por que ele te deixou? Angel, quero dizer?"

A outra caçadora suspirou. "Ele disse que não era bom o suficiente para mim. Que eu merecia algo mais que morte e caçada. Que ele não podia me dar todas as coisas que uma garota normal ia querer e que não podia fazer amor comigo".

Buffy3 mordeu o lábio novamente. "É, parece com ele. E quando ele disse isso?"

"Pouco antes do baile de formatura. Num esgoto". Ela riu, mas não soava feliz. "Muito romântico, não acha?"

Elas falavam baixinho para não incomodar os outros, mas Riley tentava ouvir com um ouvido só.

"E então ele simplesmente foi embora?" Ela não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo não era típico de Angel, não mesmo. Ela podia acreditar no sentimento de culpa, mas ele nunca iria embora assim.

"Não, não logo depois. O prefeito virou malvado e iria se transformar num monstro na Ascensão".

"É, o prefeito", Buffy3 torceu o nariz, "aquele desgraçado. Estamos pesquisando-o.

Buffy5 riu. "Eu sei, lembre-se, eu já estive lá".

Buffy3 riu também. Inesperadamente, era como se fossem velhas amigas. "E aí?"

"Bom", Buffy5 prosseguiu, "Faith virou a casaca, foi trabalhar com o prefeito".

Os olhos de Buffy3 se arregalaram, e Buffy5 lhe deu um olhar que dizia tudo. "É, foi uma surpresa para nós também. Contudo, ela alvejou Angel com uma flecha envenenada. A única cura possível era se bebesse o sangue de uma caça-vampiros. Então eu fui lutar com Faith. Eu ganhei, mas ela escapou, semimorta. Ficou em coma por oito meses".

Buffy3 engasgou. Isso é que era informação. "E o que aconteceu? Quero dizer, com Angel?"

'É só nisso que essa menina está interessada?' Buffy5 pensou. 'Eu já o amei tanto assim?' 'Claro que sim, sua idiota. Você só reprimiu o sentimento, porque doía demais', outra voz ressoou em sua mente. "Eu o fiz beber de mim", ela disse simplesmente. "Ele estava fraco, agonizante, e ainda assim eu tive que bater nele para fazê-lo beber meu sangue".

Willow e Riley se engasgaram na mesa, enquanto Xander e Giles trocavam olhares culpados. Eles lembravam muito claramente de como tinham tratado o vampiro no hospital.

"E, mesmo quando a cabeça dele estava no meu pescoço, eu tivesse que empurrá-lo para que ele bebesse. Ele queria morrer antes de beber de mim", ela continuou; sua voz soava esquisita. "Ele faria qualquer coisa por mim". O pensamento atingiu-a como um soco no estômago. Angel morreria por ela, será que Riley morreria por ela? 'Oh, Deus, de novo não. Não vá lá de novo, Buffy. Não te faz bem'.

Buffy3 ia responder quando a campainha tocou. Giles foi atender e engasgou-se. "Cordelia... ahn... Angel".

A cabeça das duas caça-vampiros levantou-se de repente.

"Podemos entrar?" Perguntou a morena. "Angel teve um sonho esquisito. Disse que Buffy chamava por ele para ajudá-la".

As duas caçadoras engoliram em seco.

Os dois entraram na sala e congelaram

"Eu não bebi nada", resmungou Cordelia, "eu juro".

"Não bebeu não", Angel acalmou-a, sua voz suave, traindo os sentimentos que voltaram correndo para ele ao ver as duas jovens na frente dele. Ele desviou os olhos e olhou para Giles. "O que está havendo aqui?" Então voltou a olhar para as jovens.

E se aproximou.

Sua boca ressecou, e ele teve que respirar profundamente. "Como é possível?" Ele sussurrou, olhando para Giles.

"O que quer dizer?" O sentinela perguntou.

"Quero dizer, isto", o vampiro apontou as garotas. "As duas são... Buffy".

Os olhos de todos ficaram arregalados, e ainda maiores quando ele acrescentou, "Ambas são Buffy, mas são... diferentes." Ele olhou para Buffy3. "Você também é Buffy, mas não a verdadeira, não a que pertence..." No último segundo, ele se preveniu de dizer 'a mim', e, em vez disso, disse simplesmente, "...aqui".

Buffy3 sorriu e lançou um olhar de 'eu-te-disse' a Riley. Ele xingou baixinho.

Então Angel virou-se para fitar Buffy5. "Buffy, o que está havendo aqui?" Ele disse, a voz macia e cheia de preocupação.

Ela o olhou por um momento, ignorando a pergunta. "Por que você veio?"

Ele desviou os olhos. "Eu... hum... você estava no meu sonho. Achei que você estava chamando por mim".

"Eu chamei", intrometeu-se Buffy3. "Quando fui dormir ontem à noite, tentei te alcançar com meus pensamentos.

"Que extraordinário", disse Giles observando o vampiro e as duas caçadoras. "Ela nem é dessa linha temporal e ainda assim eles têm uma ligação".

Buffy5 sentia uma pontada afiada de ciúmes em seu coração. Angel não devia ter uma ligação com a outra, ele era a alma gêmea dela. O pensamento foi tão espontâneo que ela não pôde evitá-lo. Repentinamente, estava claro como o dia - ela ainda amava Angel. Ela o amava, nunca tinha deixado de amá-lo. Mas tinha dormido com Parker e, pior, com Riley vezes seguidas. Ela havia traído sua alma gêmea. A verdade doía mesmo.Riley, por sua vez, sentia-se como se seu pesadelo tivesse recomeçado. Angel havia acabado de entrar na sala e já era o centro da atenção de todo mundo. Inclusive da de sua namorada.

"Isso é demais para mim", Cordelia abanou a cabeça. "Duas Buffy... Giles, você tem que devolver a outra, nenhuma linha temporal resiste a duas delas".

"Ei!" As duas caçadoras gritaram juntas.

"Certo, certo" A morena ergueu as mãos em rendição. Acenando para as caçadoras, foi juntar-se aos outros na mesa.

Angel sentou-se ao lado de Buffy5. "Vocês têm alguma idéia de como devolvê-la a seu tempo?" Ele perguntou olhando para Buffy3.

"Nenhuma até agora", Giles informou, "mas acabamos de começar a pesquisa".

"Sei", disse o vampiro.

"Estou feliz de ver você", Buffy3 sorriu para ele. Estudando seu rosto, ela disse, "Você mudou. Parece menos... culpado".

Ele não pôde evitar o sorriso. "É, bem", então ele parou. "De que ano você veio?"

"1999", ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Então você... Quero dizer, ele ainda está comigo. E eu vou mantê-lo", ela ameaçou de brincadeira. Então se inclinou para frente e sussurrou, "porque eu vi a alternativa e o que posso dizer é, não, muito obrigada", ela acenou claramente na direção de Riley.

Buffy5 sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ela queria sair correndo e chorar. Fingir que Riley nunca existira. Como Angel podia suportar aquilo? A resposta era simples: ele sempre suportaria, porque ela dissera que estava feliz com Riley, e ele aceitaria isso, porque a amava. Mas, será que ainda amava? Seria ele capaz de amar o que ela se tornara?

Angel riu. "Eu te desejo boa sorte". Ele olhou rapidamente para Buffy5 e então voltou-se para a outra caçadora. "Eu às vezes penso..." Ele suspirou, "... Mas isso não nos levará nada. Está acabado".

Sua voz soava tão triste, Buffy5 queria mais que tudo pegá-lo em seus braços e fazer a dor sumir. Deus, como sentia saudade dele! Apenas algumas horas e um encontro com ela mesma, e nada estava como tinha sido.

"Eu não o deixarei ir sem uma luta", a outra informou o vampiro. "Se for necessário vou amarrá-lo à cama até que ele veja que eu preciso dele." Ela sorriu, e Angel riu de novo.

"Ele vai ver", ele assegurou a ela. "Ele te ama muito".

Buffy5 sentiu as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto e rapidamente enxugou-as, mas Angel já as tinha visto. Ele virou-se para ela e perguntou suavemente. "Você está bem? Eu sinto muito que eu tenha vindo. Não queria invadir seu espaço outra vez".

"Não", ela disse, "tá tudo bem. É que... são tantas..."

"... Lembranças", ele terminou a frase e, por um momento, seus olhos se sustentaram.

"Cara, eu odeio isso", Xander gemeu.

"O quê?" Riley perguntou.

"Isso", ele apontou para o vampiro e as duas caçadoras. "Eles faziam isso o tempo todo. Um começava uma frase, o outro terminava. Eles sempre sabiam o que o outro estava pensando".

"Almas gêmeas", Willow suspirou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Amor verdadeiro", Tara disse.

"Besteira!" Todos olharam para Anya e ela deu de ombros. "Vocês não estão vendo que eles só querem fazer sexo?"

"Anya..." Xander disse se sentindo constrangido.

Ela deu de ombros outra vez. "Olhe para eles. Estão se comendo com os olhos".

"Meu Deus", Xander gemeu de novo, enquanto Riley desesperadamente tentava não estourar ali mesmo.

"Eles são tão perfeitos um para o outro", Willow suspirou outra vez.

"Dá pra parar?" Riley pulou de sua cadeira e gritou. Ele foi para onde estavam as caçadoras e o vampiro. Com as mãos nos quadris, gritou, "Por que ele está aqui mesmo?" Ele apontou para o vampiro e deu um olhar magoado para Buffy5. "Ele não é seu namorado", ele olhou para a namorada, "e nem seu", ele olhou para Buffy3. "Então por que, pelo amor de Deus, ele não pode ir embora?"

"CALE A BOCA!" As duas caçadoras gritaram, se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

Riley apenas olhou-as. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Quando aquele pesadelo tinha começado? "Buffy", ele olhou para sua namorada. "Qual é o problema com você? Tem certeza que não está enfeitiçada? Você tem se comportado estranhamente o dia todo".

"Sabe, essa frase tá ficando velha", ela disparou. Ela estava com raiva dele e isso era... bom.

"Buffy", ele disse de novo. Sua voz estava frustrada.

Angel apenas o olhou. Ainda não gostava dele.

Buffy5 levantou-se. A raiva agora explodia dentro dela. Ela sabia que estava mais com raiva de si mesma, mas não ligava mais, e Riley tinha se comportado como um idiota. "Não venha com Buffy!" Ela gritou. "Quer saber o que está errado comigo? Eu volto de uma patrulha agitada para descobrir que meu namorado tentou beijar outra garota. Então ele me acusa de ter batido nele". Ela fez uma pausa. "Então meu ex-namorado aparece e com um olhar ele vê a diferença. Eu aposto que ele teria sabido que Faith estava no meu corpo. Eu devia mesmo ter ido para Los Angeles meses atrás", a última frase foi dita mais para ela mesma. "Quer saber que está errado comigo?" A voz dela estava ainda mais alta. "Eu acabei de perceber que me traí por mais de um ano e o pior de tudo é, namorei com você. Meu Deus, você nem é meu tipo! Eu devia estar cega mesmo!" Sacudindo a cabeça em incredulidade, ela caiu no sofá, sem ousar olhar para Angel. Mas ela não se arrependia de uma palavra. Ela inspirou profundamente, se sentia bem, se sentia ela mesma. Ela estava de volta!

**Parte VII**

Angel3 estava andando de um lado para o outro da biblioteca de novo. Ele queria gritar ou desmembrar alguma coisa. Ele tinha meditado - como Buffy diria - o dia inteiro. Agora estava no limite de deixar seu demônio sair pelo menos um pouquinho. Ele olhou para Xander, e uma parte irracional, a demoníaca, pensou em fazê-lo pagar por todos os comentários que o haviam magoado pelos anos. Sua consciência entrou em ação imediatamente. Xander não estava menos preocupado com Buffy do que ele. Claro que não faria mal a ele. Além de tudo, Buffy nunca o perdoaria se ele fizesse isso, quando ela voltasse. Se ela voltasse. Não queria pensar nisso, mas não podia deixar de pensar no que aconteceria se ela nunca voltasse? Ele poderia suportar, viver num mundo sem ela?

Giles achava que ela tinha sido transportada para outra linha temporal, mas e se ela não estivesse apenas em outro lugar, e se ela... Não, nem pense nisso.

Angel podia sentir os olhos brilharem, dourados. O demônio estava bem rente à superfïcie, rugindo de dor, tentando alcançar sua alma gêmea. Sim, ambos estavam ansiando por ela.

Ele enfiou o punho na parede e não ligou quando todos se assustaram e olharam para ele.

Essa pesquisa não levaria a lugar nenhum. Ele tinha que pensar. Tinha de ter outro jeito. Inesperadamente este o atingiu. Sem olhar para trás ele saiu correndo da biblioteca, deixando Giles e a turma do Scooby perplexos.

* * *

Buffy5 estremeceu um pouco quando ouviu a porta da frente se fechar com um estrondo. Lá se ia ele, e a pior coisa era - ela não sentia nada, nem arrependimento nem perda. Do que ela se arrependia era de ter perdido mais de um ignorando seu eu verdadeiro.

Depois de um tempo ela ergueu os olhos para olhar ao redor. Os olhos de Giles estavam cheios de perguntas; Willow e Tara olhavam-na com compaixão; Anya parecia mais entediada do que nunca; Xander parecia meio perplexo. Cordelia tinha um sorriso no rosto e Spike assobiava silenciosamente, como se comemorasse uma vitória. Ela sorriu sem querer - ele devia se sentir vitorioso. Era um vampiro mau, e ela não lamentava pelo chip, mas uma parte obscura dela podia entender como ele se sentia, sendo malvado mas não podendo fazer maldades, e, assim, sendo forçado a negar sua personalidade. Ah, sim, ela podia compreender e bem.

Buffy3 tinha um amplo sorriso no rosto e piscou para ela. Elas pareciam dividir sentimentos agora - era como olhar num espelho, e era tão bom...

Finalmente ela virou-se para a pessoa sentada ao lado dela. Ela podia ver o olhar preocupado de Angel repousando sobre ela, mas havia confusão e... _esperança_... dentro dele? Ai, Deus, talvez ele ainda sentisse algo por ela. Ela implorou a todos os deuses do universo que fosse verdade. Ela não desejava nada mais a não ser atirar os braços no pescoço dele e implorar perdão. Mas, ela teria coragem de fazê-lo? E se ele não a quisesse mais, ela poderia lidar com a rejeição dele?

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou outra vez. E ele, estava tudo bem com ele? Será que ele nunca pensaria nele primeiro? Não, claro que não, Buffy5 pensou com um suspiro.

"Está", ela assegurou. Olhando ao redor, ela repetiu, "Está mesmo". Ela levantou e olhou para Buffy3. "Pra falar verdade não me sinto bem assim há muito tempo". Ela inspirou profundamente. "Quer ir dar uma volta?"

"Claro, por quê?" Buffy3 perguntou.

"Acho que devo te contar uma coisinha ou duas antes que descubram um jeito para você voltar" E então ela se virou para Angel outra vez, "e você. Não vá a lugar nenhum até eu voltar. Temos muito a conversar".

Ele olhou para ela de olhos arregalados. Mas também sorriu quando viu um fogo que voltara aos olhos dela, um fogo que andara sumido no ano anterior, sendo substituído pela dor e pela negação.

Com um último olhar ao grupo, as duas caçadoras saíram do apartamento.

Xander pigarreou. "Eu digo que teve muito drama".

"Pode-se dizer que sim", Giles disse sacudindo a cabeça.

Inesperadamente, Willow, que estava folheando um livro, olhou-o com olhos arregalados, e empurrou-o para Tara, incentivando-a a ler a passagem. Depois de uns segundos a bruxa loira ergueu os olhos e acenou, seus olhos também imensos. Agora ambas olhavam para o vampiro moreno, que ainda estava sentado no sofá, uma expressão meio confusa no rosto.

"Hum, Angel", a ruiva começou, "você tem saudades de Buffy às vezes?"

A cabeça dele se levantou e em minutos Willow tinha a atenção de todos.

* * *

"Então você acha que devemos conversar com Faith?" Buffy3 perguntou.

Buffy5 deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Talvez ela repense tudo quando perceber que você sabe da ligação entre ela e o prefeito".

As caçadoras estavam andando na direção de um dos cemitérios e conversando sobre os eventos futuros - bem, Buffy5 estava contando à outra as coisas importantes que aconteceriam logo. Talvez fosse errado, pois mudaria tudo, mas não era ruim estar preparado.

Elas conversaram mais um pouco e então andaram em silêncio por um tempo, quando Buffy3 disse, "Há mais uma coisa. Dawn".

"O que tem ela?" A outra perguntou.

"Bom, eu _não_ tenho uma irmã." Buffy3 disse, "Na verdade não me importo com ela, pelo menos ela não gostava de Riley quando todos, inclusive mamãe, sua mãe, falava nele como se ele fosse a perfeição encarnada. Então eu tenho que dar crédito a ela por isso".

Buffy5 suspirou, "Bem, ela não é mesmo minha irmã. É meio complicado e às vezes eu desejo que ela não estivesse aqui. Ela pode ser uma molequinha chata, mas quase sempre eu gosto que ela esteja aqui, principalmente agora que..." Ela parou. Não, não contaria a Buffy3 sobre seus medos em relação à mãe. Isso não faria bem, então acrescentou, "É bom ter uma irmã"

Buffy3 deu de ombros. "Eu não sei", e então sorriu, "mas acho que vou descobrir".

A outra acenou e, inesperadamente, disse, "Não deixe que ele se vá". Diante do olhar abismado da outra, ela sorriu de leve. "Angel. Você está certa, sabe? Eu não devia ter desistido, mas estava tão confusa. Acreditei nas palavras dele sobre merecer algo além de noites, trevas e caçada", ela suspirou, "e me perdi no caminho".

"Mas se encontrou", Buffy3 disse com um sorriso. "Não mergulhe no passado. É inútil. Você ainda o ama". Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma declaração. Ambas sabiam. Sempre amariam Angel.

"Amo", Buffy5 respondeu. "Mas e ele, ainda me ama? Pode ainda me amar? Você não faz idéia do que eu disse e fiz para ele no ano passado. Fui uma vagabunda!"

"Claro que ele ainda te ama", a outra disse sem hesitar.

"Mas ele pode me perdoar?" Buffy5 não ousava ter esperanças.

"Ei", Buffy3 agarrou seu braço e virou-se de modo que elas olhavam uma para a outra. "Estamos falando do cara que nós mandamos para o inferno e que nos perdoou sem hesitar depois que voltou. Ele vai perdoar qualquer coisa".

Buffy5 acenou, e esperança renasceu nela, quando repentinamente uma voz familiar veio detrás delas, "Não é uma cena tocante?" Riley. "'Será que ele ainda me ama?'" Ele zombou. "'Claro, ele vai te amar sempre'".

As duas viraram-se e encararam o ex-militar. "É loucura, se querem saber", ele continuou. "Ele é um vampiro. Tudo o que devia receber era uma estaca no coração, e tudo no que vocês duas pensam é em agarrá-lo", ele olhou sua namorada - estava com raiva e não ligava para as palavras (NT: Mau passo...). Tudo o que ele desejava era feri-la tanto quando ele fora ferido pelo comportamento dela. "Mas seja cuidadosa, se o escolher, pequena Buffy. Ele não vai aquecê-la na cama", ele riu com malícia. "Mesmo se não fosse pela maldição dele, ele é um vampiro, é sempre frio." Ele parou por um momento, então olhou-as nos olhos. "Nunca te perguntei isso, talvez tenha tentado reprimir o pensamento, mas como é transar com um cadáver?"

As caçadoras olharam-se, ambas tremendo de raiva. Buffy5 olhou para ela mesma mais nova. "Eu ou você?"

"Ah, é sua vez. Já me diverti com ele. Ah, e talvez você deva saber que ele chamou Angel de aberração".

Buffy5 ergueu uma sobrancelha. "É mesmo? Que bom que você me contou isso". A voz dela soava muito perigosa.

Riley olhava confuso de uma para a outra. Do que diabos elas estavam falando? Déjà vu o atingiu com toda a intensidade. Sem aviso um punho ligou-se seu queixo e ele foi arremessado contra uma lápide. O choque com a pedra dura foi tão poderoso que todo o ar deixou seus pulmões e ele lutou para respirar.

"Tenho que dizer - você é ainda mais forte que eu", Buffy3 elogiou.

Buffy5 riu. "Obrigada. Você vai descobrir muito mais coisas sobre si mesma com o tempo. Não vou contar, porque você vai descobrir em..." Ela piscou.

E piscou de novo.

Buffy3 se fora.

**Parte VII - Epílogo**

Buffy3 viu uma luz que a cegou e, quando abriu os olhos outra vez, ainda estava de pé no mesmo lugar, no cemitério. Mas, agora, olhava dentro dos olhos preocupadíssimos de um vampiro muito conhecido.

"Angel?" Ela perguntou, confusa. "O que aconteceu?"

Em vez de dar uma resposta a ela, ele agarrou-se a ela num abraço de tirar o fôlego. "Buffy", a voz dele estava abafada em seus cabelos, "meu Deus, achei que nunca ia te ver outra vez".

'Voltei, ai Deus, eu voltei', ela pensou.

"Angel", ela disse de novo, mas dessa vez soou aliviada.

Depois de um tempo ele afastou-se e fitou-a nos olhos. "Está tudo bem?"

"Estou ótima. Meu Deus, tem tanta coisa que eu tenho que te contar!" Ela olhou seriamente para ele, "Mas, primeiro, você já pensou em me deixar para o meu próprio bem?"

Ele estava boquiaberto. "Como, quero dizer..." Ele conseguiu gaguejar.

"Já vi que sim", ela disse. "Bom, pode esquecer. Você fica".

"Fico?"

"Sim!" Ela disse andando de um lado para o outro na frente dele. "Eu estive no futuro e acredite em mim quando eu te digo que, se você me deixar, vai me condenar a um destino horrível. Estive lá e o vi em primeira mão. Assim nada dessa besteira de 'você precisa de luz', nada de 'eu te deixo para o seu próprio bem'. Entendeu?" Ela parou e olhou-o nos olhos.

"Entendi", ele respondeu, mas um sorriso espalhou-se em seu rosto. "Na verdade, eu pensei mesmo nisso, mas não mais".

Foi a vez de ela ficar boquiaberta. "Não?"

"Não, Buffy", ele puxou-a de volta para si. "Essas horas sem você foram o inferno. Eu não posso viver sem você. E eu te mostraria com o maior prazer, mas precisamos ir à biblioteca. Os outros estão tão preocupados com você, principalmente Giles".

"Tudo bem, mas, primeiro, me beije", ela sorriu.

"Seu humilde servo, srta. Summers", ele brincou e abaixou a cabeça.

* * *

Buffy5 sacudiu a cabeça. Ela se fora, sua versão mais jovem se fora. Obviamente eles haviam encontrado algo para transportá-la de volta. Ela estava feliz por Buffy3, mas sentia falta dela. Fora uma boa experiência. E então ela se lembrou de algo atrás dela.

Ela virou-se e olhou para Riley. "Você ainda está aqui".

"Você é forte", gemeu ele. "Minhas costas doem pra caramba. Tenho mais hematomas agora".

"É, bem, o que posso dizer?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Força supernatural e tudo o mais. Às vezes eu me esqueço. Opa...!"

"Meu Deus, você é maluca", ele disse para ela. "Como eu pude imaginar um futuro para nós dois?"

"Você imaginou?" Ela parecia sinceramente surpresa. "Eu nunca imaginei. Riley, posso ter estado cega e namorado você, mas não sou retardada. Você foi legal por um tempo, mas, um futuro? Repense isso".

"Eu amei você".

"Eu sinto muito", ela disse. "Sinto muito que você tenha se apaixonado por mim. Mas meu coração foi dado há muito tempo".

"Para um vampiro", a voz dele estava cheia de desgosto.

"Sim", ela disse sem hesitar. "Para um vampiro, um vampiro com a alma mais linda. A pessoa mais carinhosa, gentil e amorosa que eu já conheci. Tenho pena de você, Riley. Você está tão cego por preconceitos que não pode isso. Nunca vai saber o que está perdendo. E agora, se me dá licença... Tem alguém a quem preciso pedir perdão e eu espero mesmo que ele me aceite de volta".

Com isso ela deu de costas e começou a correr, mais e mais rápido, levada por um desejo forte de estar perto dele, de dizer a ele o que ela deveria ter dito mais de um ano antes.

E então ela o viu. Estava parado perto do carro, olhando o céu. Ela foi parando e, quando estava a alguns centímetros, parou completamente. Uma lágrima rolava por seu rosto. "Achei que você ia me esperar".

"Eu..." Ele começou.

"Angel", ela o interrompeu - tinha que contar a ele, agora. "Por favor não vá. Eu sei que tenho sido insuportável, que te magoei, e posso entender se você nunca mais me olhar. Mas..." Ela fez uma pausa, e engoliu em seco. "Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. E eu quero..." Mais lágrimas vinham agora. "Quero estar com você. Não ligo para a luz, para filhos, para sexo. Eu preciso de você, Angel, não vê? Esse ano sem você foi um inferno". Seus olhos estavam implorando.

Ele apenas observava-a. Isso estava _mesmo_ acontecendo? "Não há nada a perdoar", ele disse depois de um tempo. "Eu te falei uma vez. Eu te amo, e nada vai mudar isso, nem mesmo a morte".

O rosto dela iluminou-se, a esperança cintilando em seus olhos. "Então você me aceita de volta?" Ela se aproximou.

"Se é o que você quer mesmo".

"Ah, Angel!" Ela suspirou e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. E vamos achar um modo, quero dizer, de vivermos com a maldição".

Ele riu de leve e afastou-se. "Na verdade..." Ele sorriu. "É por isso que eu estava no carro quando você chegou. Que pena que você não liga para mais para o sexo", ele provocou.

"O quê?" Ela parecia confusa.

"Eu estava te esperando. Veja - quando você e Buffy, bem, você e a outra, mas que inferno, quando vocês duas saíram, Willow achou uma coisa num livro".

"Achou?" Agora ela soava curiosa.

"Achou. Então ela foi à loja de bruxaria e fez um ritual", ele baixou a cabeça e a beijou, suavemente, gentilmente, como se quisesse redescobri-la depois de tanto tempo. Suspirando, ele ergueu a cabeça outra vez. "O resultado foi que minha alma está presa - na verdade, o demônio. Posso ter tanta felicidade quanto quiser e nada vai acontecer".

"É mesmo?" Os olhos dela estavam cheios de êxtase.

"É mesmo", ele assegurou. "Podemos ir e Willow explicará para você".

Ele ia dirigir-se para o apartamento, mas ela o segurou.

"Não, eu acredito em você", ela deu um sorriso travesso. "Então sua alma está segura, certo?"

Ele acenou.

"Você ainda é dono da mansão?"

Ele acenou de novo. "Mas não tem mobília nem nada".

Ela sorriu, sapeca. "Quem precisa de cama? Eu me lembro de uma lareira muito boa lá e", ela olhou dentro do carro, "posso ver muitos lençóis no banco de trás de seu carro. Então a pergunta é, você topa?"

"Meu Deus", ele gemeu, "Buffy Summers, você vai me matar". Mas a voz dele estava cheia de felicidade.

"Então você não topa", ela fez bico.

"Bote esse seu corpo maravilhoso no caro, senão não garanto nada", ele disse, os olhos se escurecendo de desejo.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Será que eles não sentir a nossa falta?"

"Não me importa", ele disse impacientemente. "Agora, entre no carro".

"Eu te amo", ela sorriu. E levantou as mãos. "Estou entrando!"

* * *

"Aonde você acha que eles estão?" Xander perguntou olhando para Willow.

"Bom, a maldição dele é inquebrável agora", a ruiva disse com um olhar que dizia tudo.

Xander virou os olhos. "Você não acha que ela vai atacá-lo, acha?"

"Claro que vai", Anya disse, com segurança.

"Ela vai sim", Cordelia informou. Ela estava à janela e viu os amantes indo embora no carro de Angel. "Os dois acabaram de sair agora mesmo".

"Meu Deus!" Gemeu Xander.

"Viu?" Anya olhou para ele. "Você devia acreditar em mim, eu sei dessas coisas".

"Onde está a outra Buffy?" Tara perguntou.

"Não sei", Giles juntou-se a ele na mesa. "Mas eu acho que ela vai nos contar amanhã. Acho que devemos dar a eles algum tempo. Eles merecem".

* * *

"Estou tão feliz que você está de volta", Willow3 disse pela quinta vez.

Angel3 e Buffy3 tinham voltado à biblioteca meia hora antes e todos estavam aliviados e felizes por tê-la de volta. O vampiro explicara que tinha encontrado outro Lorcha e forçado-o a trazer Buffy para o tempo certo. Quando a caçadora voltara ao cemitério, o demônio sumira.

Buffy se aninhou no abraço de Angel e sorriu, "Foi uma experiência interessante, sabe. Encontrar meu eu futuro. Dá perspectiva".

"Na verdade", a ruiva olhou para os apaixonados, "temos algo para vocês dois. Enquanto eu folheava livros de encantamentos, eu encontrei um. Podemos fazê-lo agora, se quiserem".

"Um encantamento?" Buffy tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, confusa. "Que encantamento?"

"Um encantamento para ancorar almas", Willow disse com um sorriso.

A caçadora sentiu o vampiro ficar tenso atrás dela e virou-se. "Meu Deus, Angel". Os olhos dela estava lacrimejantes.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dele. "Obrigado, Willow", ele disse simplesmente.

"Que nada", ela disse com um sorriso feliz. "Então, vamos fazê-lo agora?"

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Não será uma grande surpresa para o leitor, saber que os dois casais se reconciliaram e viveram felizes para sempre. Angel5 continuou salvando almas e Buffy5 ficou em Sunnydale, mas eles se viam sempre que possível. Quando ele ganhou sua shanshu, eles se casaram imediatamente.

Angel3 viajou para Los Angeles depois da formatura de Buffy3, mas eles tinham um relacionamento à longa distância - e Riley Finn ficou sendo apenas o professor-assistente dela em Psicologia. Quando ela o encontrou pela primeira vez na biblioteca, se assegurou de que os livros o atingiram com toda a força.

Alguns leitores podem se perguntar o que aconteceu com Riley5. Bem, como Angel3 disse, o demônio Lorcha desapareceu. O encantamento ricocheteou um pouco, e o enviou para a Sunnydale do ano 2000, no lugar de Buffy, onde ele encontrou um certo ex-soldado. Depois disso, ninguém mais viu Riley Finn outra vez.

E com isso, acaba esta história.

**F I M**


End file.
